


Place in the sun

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiWeek2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, ignoring canon is what i love most, naruto and hinata relationship is briefly mentioned but not the main focus, neji and hinata bonding because is what they deserve, neji meets boruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: When Neji almost died during the War he never thought that he would survive his injuries. His friends and Hinata basically begged Sakura to try to save him, and she did.If he hadn’t been saved, he wouldn’t be here now, in front of his cousin and Naruto’s house ready to meet their first child.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji
Series: NejiWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Place in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Family x | Friends
> 
> Second one-shot of the NejiWeek. I will try to write something every day, even though I am one day behind. 
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “Family don’t end with blood” _

_ (Supernatural) _

  
  


*

  
  


When Neji almost died during the War he never thought that he would survive his injuries. His friends and Hinata basically begged Sakura to try to save him, and she did.

If he hadn’t been saved, he wouldn’t be here now, in front of his cousin and Naruto’s house ready to meet their first child.

‘You will be his uncle,’ Hinata said to him with a sweet smile on her face. The same sweet smile she always had the one she gives to everyone she knows. He’s sure that this child will be very loved and cherished. 

Neji knocks on the door gently. Naruto opens the door immediately, with a smile on his lips.

  
“Neji,” he greets him. “Hinata is waiting for you.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Neji says “I was having a uhm ‘youthful day’ with Lee.”

“I can imagine,” Naruto chuckles.

“How’s Hinata-sama doing?”

“Good, she’s fine,” Naruto informs him “The baby is fine too.”

“Thank goodness,” Neji says with relief.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead.”

Before entering Hinata and Naruto’s room, Neji knocks waiting to receive Hinata’s permission to enter.”   
  


“Come on in.”

Hinata’s face lights up as soon as she sees Neji.

“Hinata-sama,” he greets her, keeping on the formality that has always been imposed on him.

“No more formalities, Neji,” she says “We don’t need it anymore.”

Neji smiles before sitting on a chair next to her bed.

“I guess you came to meet the baby, and not to see me,” she jokes.

“I’m here for the both of you.”

Hinata takes the baby in her arms, with infinite delicacy.

“Someone wants to meet you, honey,” she whispers to Boruto “This is your uncle Neji.”

Neji feels his heart fill with a feeling that he still can’t identify. The warmth that feels his heart is completely new. Neji wants to wrap Boruto only in love and understanding. Because he doesn’t want him to suffer like he and Hinata suffered when they were younger.

“May I hold him?”, he asks.

“Of course you can,” Hinata replies.

As he picks the baby, who strangely inherited the colour of his father’s eyes, he puts all the attention possible. He’s scared that he might break him if he would use a little more strength. He’s so small, so innocent. He really hopes that Boruto and all other children will never see what they saw.

“He’s so cute,” Neji whispers smiling.

  
“His name is Boruto.”

“Boruto?”

“Yes,” Hinata nods, “Your name and his have the same meaning. He would never be here if it wasn’t for you, because you saved me.”

  
“Thank you,” he whispers with tears in his eyes.

After moments of silence finally Hinata finds the courage to speak and ask Neji the question she always wanted to ask.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Whatever you want,” he replies.

“What’s between you and Tenten.”

“No-nothing.”

  
“Even Boruto knows you’re lying,” she says “Do you see how he looks at you? He doesn’t believe a word of what you say.”

  
“It’s not a lie,” Neji replies “I’m not lying.”

“But you do have feelings for her,” Hinata says pointing a finger at him “It’s been like this since we were kids, you always felt something for her, yet you never confessed your feelings.”

“She doesn’t feel the same way.”

“So you admit it,” Hinata replies “Do you admit that you are in love with her?”

“I never said otherwise,” Neji points out “I just said that there is nothing between us.”

“Put Boruto in the cradle.”

Neji does what Hinata told him to do before returning to sit next to her.

“Come here,” she says patting the bed “Next to me.”

“Why?”, he asks confused, sitting next to her.

Suddenly Hinata hugs him. Hinata is always so delicate, so sweet and gentle, that he is amazed that her arms can hold him so tight.

“I know why you never said anything,” she whispers.

It has been so long since the last time he was hugged by a member of his family that he feels his eyes stinging with tears. The distance was imposed. Neji and Hinata were two different worlds, and in now way could he have afforded to be so familiar with her. But now ‘it's part of the past.

“You don’t want to expose her to what the elders might say,” she says “You fear what they could tell her, but after what happened, Neji… I would says that you are allowed to do what you want and to be happy.”

“Hinata... I...”

“I know,” she replies “You are afraid, but if it can console you from the little I have seen, I would say she reciprocates you.”

Actually Hinata is 100% sure that Tenten is in love with Neji. But the loyalty towards her friend prevents her from betraying her trust. Neji needs only a little push, that’s all.

Hinata hears him chuckle nervously, before separating from her.

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

  
“Despite how I have treated you when we were children, I have always and only received affection and understanding from you.”

  
“I never blamed you for the problems we had,” Hinata replies “It’s all part of the past now.”

“I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“You do,” she replies “You have a family, you know? My sister and I are your family, Naruto and Boruto too. Lee, Gai-sensei and Tenten will always be the family you found for yourself.”

“Thank you.”

  
“And now… take the big step, and confess everything to Tenten.”

Neji nods.

“Well, go.”

Before leaving, he caresses Boruto’s face gently.

  
“Boruto is cheering for you, remember that.”

“How could I fail with such support?”, he asks with a smile 

Neji starts running as soon as he’s outside their house. His heart is pounding and he soon finds himself in front of Tenten's house. Neji takes a deep breath, trying to calm down before knocking, and while he’s waiting for her he hopes with all his heart that she feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
